A Lion's Heart Part I
by somewhereiusetobelong-inactive
Summary: 15yrs before the movie. Ragnelle, daughter of a former knight, and Gawain couldn't be more alike yet so different at the same time. In their first mission, they are going to need to work together to defend a small haven when they are cut off from help.
1. Chapter 1

**A Lion's Heart Part I**

**Summary:** Part I. Reagin Keep, training grounds for the first five years of the knights lives. Ragnelle, daughter of a former knight, and Gawain couldn't be more alike yet so different at the same time. In their first mission, they are going to need to work together in order to aid a small haven from invading Woads.

**Rating:** Rated T for violence, supernatural/strong themes and later chapters.

**Genre:** Drama/Action/Adventure.

**Author's Note:** So here is story number two that is new to the King Arthur fandom. It is a two part story that spans before the knights first years of service up until after the movie. Enjoy.

**_SHAMELESS PLUG HERE: Enjoy watching a trailer for this story on my new YouTube channel: FanfictionUnlimited and take a look round it, let me know what you think of the videos and have a look-see at the information on my here or on the channel for your chance to have me make a video for one of your stories._**

**_Follow me on twitter: FFnetUnlimited and I'll help promote your stories in anyway I can, that's what the account is designed for. Promoting the video trailers and also any fictions that truly do their fandom justice._**

**_Anyway, on with the story and an end to my ramblings. Enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything other than characters not recognizable from King Arthur.

* * *

**Chapter I**

Reagin keep was already alive before the sun came up of a day. It always was. Routine. That is what life in the fort of the keep was based on. A warrior would rise before the sun and be ready for training as the first rays of light spilled into the valley beyond the walls. The only day of rest was the Sabbath day, in which most of the trainers would be in the church, praying to their lord. The young men in training however, well they decided to take the day to do what they liked. Most went swimming in the river where the women would wash the clothes every other day. However the local tavern found its business to be in good favor of the young men generally after noon. They usually had a minor fight or two but never anything serious that would result in the guards being called in to break it up.

"Here he goes again," remarked a twenty year old boy whose face was partially covered with his dark hair and a few braids.

A blond younger man chuckled and shook his head, covering his eyes as his companions watched the curly-haired eighteen year old approach the slim red head at the bar. "I think he has an early death wish," a bald one replied with a large grin before he guzzled down the rest of his mug of ale.

The young man in question was Lancelot, the ladies man of all the boys in training, and he did seem to have a death wish as he always tried to talk up the red head whenever he saw her only to be shot down or worse when he caught her on a bad day. About ten paces before he reached the red head in question he stopped and turned, walking back over to the table. "Ha! Pay up Galahad, I told you he wouldn't be able to risk his goods today," Gawain said. The smaller dark-haired youth at the blond's side rolled his eyes and flipped a coin up in the air which the blond caught.

"Well why don't you give it a go, Gawain," Lancelot challenged as he sat back down with the ten other young men.

The blond, Gawain, nearly choked on his drink as the other eighteen year old just smirked, quirking an eyebrow at him. "Unlike you Lance a) I don't have a death wish, b) I do not get along with that _thing_ at all, c) I doubt any man is ever gonna be able to uncross her legs and d) I am not in the position at the moment to have Caradoc try and kill me," he replied. The nine raised eyebrows just made him sigh heavily. "How much you willing to give me for trying?"

They all started listing off how much they put on him or how much they would on her. Gawain didn't want to seem like a wuss and he knew that he wouldn't get a syllable in before she snapped at him to bugger off so he decided if he at least tried then that would be enough for now. When things finally quietened down, he finished off his mug and stood up, adjusting his belt before heading over to the one person in the world he could not stand.

* * *

Caradoc was walking with some of the much older and no longer active soldiers when the door of the tavern burst open suddenly just ahead of them and the always bedraggled looking Gawain came tumbling out the door and across the ground as a woman followed, a slight scowl on her face. The rest of the tavern occupants followed the two and were crowded just outside the door as the town caught eye and ear of the commotion.

The older men looked at Caradoc who merely lowered his eyes, covering them with his hand as he tried not to step in and break up the fight.

Gawain was an eighteen year old Sarmatian from the Alauni tribe. He had wild and unruly blonde hair which was different lengths, the back was long and was tied back into rough plaits and the top was cut to hang just on his forehead with one longer, thinner piece hanging down on the side of his face in a braid, his eyes were a honey color would be the only way to describe them and his skin was slightly tanned from his years in the sun without much clothing on when training.

He was also the only man his daughter hated beyond words since the first year he had been here in Reagin, though why Caradoc had yet to manage to get out of his daughter.

A former Sarmatian knight, Caradoc had stayed on in order to implement five years of training for the boys who were brought to the outposts on this island, to better aid them in surviving their service to Rome. During his service, Caradoc had taken a wife- a Roman wife. She had passed away when their daughter had been only six, leaving him to raise her in the only way he knew how. Ragnelle however showed a passion for fighting and wanting to help others so when she had turned twelve he had placed her into training with the Sarmatian boys.

She had kept up with them too after at first not being able to do.

Ragnelle looked like her mother but she had Sarmatian eyes that were a rich dark brown. Fiery red curls came just past her shoulders and she was thin. If dressed in Roman armor she would look more like a boy then she did a girl which was an advantage for her. She was pretty, not overly though which he was thankful for as none of the boys had yet to set their eyes on her.

He only prayed that the pair did not kill each other.

* * *

Ragnelle laughed slightly as she glanced over at Gawain who was just getting to his feet. He charged at her, grabbing hold of her and running them back into a small store table before he managed to get her to the ground, wrestling with her until he had her on her back and her hands pinned to the ground. "Come on Gawain, don't let a girl take down the lion," Galahad called out.

"I was only playing with you, Ragnelle," Gawain growled at her.

She scowled at him. "I don't like being played with."

"How do you know, you might actually like it," he shot back and she growled at him before her legs came up and wrapped round his neck, dragging him to the ground.

Lancelot and a few others cheered her on as she held him in that position until he managed to get out of it. They both got to their feet and Gawain made to punch her, only she blocked it and punched him in the gut and side before kicking in the back of his leg.

Ragnelle wrapped her arm around his neck, only to have Gawain lift her up suddenly and onto his shoulders before throwing her into the others who put her back on her feet. She turned to face him, fists clenched at her sides. Gawain rubbed his jaw a little as he looked at her. "Come on, let's just quit while we both can still walk," he suggested.

"You're free to but I'm not quitting until you are in the infirmary," she retorted, pushing him back into another stall table. He managed to pin her arms behind her back.

"What is wrong with you?" he demanded. "Afraid to actually be a girl."

She smirked. "I'm not afraid of anything." Ragnelle stepped on his foot and then head butted him.

Lancelot glanced at Galahad. "I think that Gawain is gonna end up the loser."

"Don't be to sure of that," he quipped back.

Just as Gawain made to charge Ragnelle, Caradoc stepped in and shouted for them to knock it off. The pair looked at each other, neither ready to admit they had lost. "You both have cleaning duty for this."

"But she started it!"

"I did not! You came up and grabbed me like I was one of the tavern girls!" she screamed back at him.

Gawain looked at Caradoc and tried hard not to pale at the stern look sent his way. "I do not care, you both continued fighting so you both are being punished. Tonight!" he roared at the pair who both huffed before going in opposite directions.

Caradoc rubbed his temples. Just another day in Reagin Keep. He turned to look at the former soldiers who came over to him. "I think we need to talk," the grey-haired one remarked. Caradoc sighed heavily and nodded his head, he hoped this wasn't bad news.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is chapter number two. Enjoy, let me know what you think ladies.**

**_A trailer for this story in on my new YouTube channel: FanfictionUnlimited._**

* * *

**Chapter II**

Ragnelle glared at the blonde beside her in annoyance as they stood there and she washed the dishes as he dried them off. The man was infuriating, she had proven time and time again that she did not have any interest in the boys in training and she meant it. Gawain had a lover and Ragnelle knew that he had only been goaded into flirting with her, but it had annoyed her because he hated her as much as she loathed him.

Hearing a soft voice, she rolled her eyes as Florie of Rigomer came into the kitchen and gained all of Gawain's attention. Ragnelle felt like vomiting as she listened to the pair speak to each other as though talking to a pet dog. It went quiet suddenly and Ragnelle stole a glance to find the pair kissing each other. Public affection and the knights in training was something she found extremely sickening. It was not in her best interest to continue watching the pair and so she turned her gaze downwards to the cup she was currently washing. Smirking as she gained a rather wicked idea, Ragnelle filled the cup up with the soapy water and proceeded to carelessly toss it in the direction Gawain and Florie happened to be standing.

"Ragnelle!" Two shouts of annoyance came in her direction mere seconds later and she stifled laughter, rolling her eyes as Florie said now her hair would need washing again.

The brunette disappeared from the kitchen after that and Ragnelle giggled. "It is not funny!"

Raising an eyebrow, she turned to look at the over man, arms folded. "Oh really? You and I have very different opinions of _entertainment_ then cause I found that hilarious."

"What jealous, you can't have a stud like me?" he snapped back and Ragnelle snorted.

"Please, not only are you much uglier than you believe, you are not my type and your obvious taste in women is deplorable and questionable at best," she stated, head high and chest puffed out a little.

Gawain was stopped from making any remarks as the door opened up and Ragnelle's father appeared, looking rather weary.

"Father," Ragnelle said, bowing her head as Gawain did also. "We're doing the work though slowly with Gawain's constant distractions."

"You can both stop. The servants will take over, I need to speak with you both."

The pair glanced at each other for mere seconds before they unceremoniously dropped the things in their hands and dashed for the door to keep up with the older man.

* * *

Arthur saw Ragnelle and Gawain running by and got up, following the pair. Ragnelle was more so the one he was after than his friend. "Ragnelle, can I talk to you?" he asked, almost slightly embarrassed.

She wouldn't have really noticed though as she had her back to him still following her father and Gawain through the grounds and up to his rooms. "Later Arthur," she said, waving him off.

Gawain looked over his shoulder to find his friend skulking off, no doubt disheartened that the girl he seemed to fancy didn't want to give him the time of day. What Arthur saw in Ragnelle, Gawain would never known but if he liked her, he liked her even if she did not notice such things. On that note, he was almost certain that the girl didn't feel love for others save for her father. Galahad was probably the one knight she knew truly well, next to Agravaine who barely spoke three syllables half the time.

As they followed Caradoc into his rooms, Gawain noticed the map laid out across the table and wondered just why he and Ragnelle had needed to come up here. Sitting down when told, Gawain watched as the old Sarmatian rubbed his temples for a moment, looking down at the map before him as he took a seat opposite them both.

"Father?"

"I have received word from Canoel; they are under attack from rebel Woads. Several other places are also and so I have been asked to send knights to them for help, however I have paired most of them off and today an elder made quite an interesting point to me. Gawain, you and your friends are about to become knights and Ragnelle you no longer need to undertake training so at the suggestion of the elders I am sending you two to Canoel to help and defend the haven."

A long silence filled the air before the two young hot heads sitting across from him rose to their feet and started complaining about going with the other and for reasons that Caradoc rightly didn't bother paying attention to knowing the idea the elders had in their minds was a solid and good one. He loved his daughter beyond words but he needed to let her go before she ran off doing something reckless and he cared for the Sarmatian boys he had been training for the past few years, Gawain even more so than others and why? His heart. The boy had a lion's heart. Strong and courageous but not afraid to show his care and compassion for people. His heart was going to get him through a great many things over his years as a knight and Caradoc only prayed his daughter did not give him a heartache before they returned.

"Enough!" he roared, causing the pair to go silent immediately. "My decision is final. You are leaving in the morning, its a four day ride from here north and the provision wagon is already being made up tonight. Now, retire the both of you to your beds so you are rested and able to travel in the morrow."

Gawain nodded, bowing a little to his commander and mentor before leaving the room. When the door was shut Ragnelle sighed heavily and looked at her father. "Father, please... Gawain is insufferable," she began to implore of her father who held a hand up to her.

"You will follow his orders, you will work as a team and you will make sure that Canoel is safe and fortified from any future Woad attacks, Ragnelle," he told her. "Do your duty. Make me proud, please."

After a moment or so, she nodded and bid her father goodnight before heading out of his rooms and down the hallway to her quarters.

* * *

Morning arrived sooner than she wished but Ragnelle knew that Gawain would be up and already preparing which made her more determined to beat him down to the courtyard. After changing into her day clothes and grabbing her weapons and such, she dashed down to the courtyard. It seemed she wasn't the only one awake this early. Arthur was also. She smiled and greeted him. Arthur. Probably the only one out of all the boys training who had ever truly been nice to her. He was a good friend. She recalled a time when the others had been swimming and as a joke had agreed to help her steal their clothing and hide it from them. Needless to say, he had look more than amused when they'd returned to the keep, barely covered and being told off by Caradoc for not being more careful. Both she and Arthur had laughed like crazy whenever it was brought up after that day.

They were still innocently guilty. No one had ever been pinned for stealing their clothes which Ragnelle had been thankful for because she knew they would have all pinned it on her. Gawain and Lancelot above all others would of.

"Morning Ragnelle," he greeted back and smiled widely at her. "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

She wished she did have time to talk to him, he always had something interesting to say but she in all honesty didn't. "I really don't actually, I have to get Farnir ready."

"You're going somewhere?" he inquired.

She stopped and turned to look at him. It was almost like he was following her like a little puppy. It was cute. "Yes. Father is sending Gawain and myself to Canoel. They need aid and so he is sending us. Lord only knows why he picked Gawain and myself though."

Arthur smiled as though he knew why but he just shook his head and picked up her hand. She looked at him curiously as he kissed the back of her hand slowly before letting her go. "Arthur?"

He leaned forward a little and pressed his lips to hers gently. His cheeks matched hers in redness as he pulled back quickly which made her smiled shyly in response to what he had just done. "I guess I can wait until you return," he said quietly before turning quickly and walking off towards the barracks where he and the knights slept.

Putting her hand up to her lips, she smiled at his retreating back before quickly shaking herself seeing Gawain passing by Arthur and coming towards her. This was not going to be a nice journey or mission in the least. Why couldn't Arthur have come with her instead or she could go with Arthur on his little missions and Lancelot could replace her on this one. Her father's reasoning behind sending the two people more likely to stab each other in the back had her stumped quite honestly.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a note going out on all of the stories so there if you receive a number of updates, this is the reason.**

**Okay all, well I am pretty much giving up on writing stories on this profile. **

**Aside from the fanfiction story: The Silver Lining all the others will eventually be deleted. And "Beyond the Grey Horizon" will be published under my new account once I have finished revamping the chapters I presently have written. The same might go for All That I'm Living For, An Enemy's Daughter and A Lion's Heart; if I ever feel the motivation to rewrite them and rework them. Blind Faith has already been moved over.**

**With that said I am saving the downloadable versions of all the stories into a folder and to those who would like certain stories or the "wrestling folder" I can happily send you them. This is my rough plans, I still am undecided on the matter; I may end up writing to one or two of the wrestling fanfictions that I have up (Little Darlin' and such) but otherwise, I just cannot be bothered with struggling and sending myself nuts with trying to complete most of this fics. **

**Ladies, this does not mean that I have never appreciated your support and the itty bitty bit of success that I gained while writing a number of these fanfictions but I am moving forward to write actually novels with the hope of getting them published one day.**

**I love you all so much and as I said, if you would like certain copies of fiction or the fandom folders I will be saving them all to. Let me know asap!**


End file.
